1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a collapsible shelf sign with a device for attaching the collapsible shelf sign to a shelf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, a number of new products have emerged in grocery stores and other retail outlets. All of these items vie for both space on the shelf, and, equally if not more important, the attention of the consumer.
Often advertisements for items on the shelf are presented in the form of coupon dispensers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,977 (Krautsack) discloses an assemblage of sheet-like items for presentation for taking on a one-by-one basis, plus means for supporting it either from a price channel or against a wall. A flat support plate of flexible material includes a pair of ears formed therein and a base section. The lower edges of the ears are spaced from the upper edge a distance greater than the vertical dimension of a price channel so the ears snap over center thereto. The rear surface of the base section carries a pressure-sensitive adhesive and a release liner. The material held by the screw may be coupons or other forms of advertisements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,699 (application Ser. No. 08/999,846) (Simpson) discloses a dispenser box allowing for the removal of individual coupons without the chance of another coupon being removed at the same time. The dispenser comprises walls defining a cavity adapted to receive a stack of sheets or coupons, a rectangular flat top wall having an opening through which the sheets may be individually dispensed, a flat bottom wall having approximately the same dimensions as the flat top wall, with the flat bottom wall being approximately parallel to the flat top wall, and resilient means to push the stack of said sheets to the opening in the top wall of the dispenser.
Both of these items are displayed at or near a grocery store shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,958 (D. B. Estin) discloses a vehicle advertising device comprised of segments from a single sheet of folded material. The segments consist of at least two leg members and at least one base member, the leg members meeting at an apex angle of approximately 45 degrees, and adapted to bear advertising indicia on the external surface thereof and joining the base member at an angle of approximately 45 degrees to form a generally triangular-shaped device. The base member has interlocking means and adhesive attaching means associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,809 (E. L. King) discloses a quantity-controlled amount of advertising material defined by a plurality of pieces of literature.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,207 (Alexander) discloses a combination of a pad installed on a holder and the method of assembly of the pad on the holder. The holder is attachable to a support and includes a flat prong for support of the sheets of paper of the pad. The prong includes a shank and an enlarged head on the shank. The head and shank form shoulders at a juncture there between.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,411,022 (Heidenreich) discloses an advertising display device having interlocking, supporting parts, the device being conveniently foldable into, and locked in, a display condition, which is self supporting and can sit upon a counter, desk, or the like.
However, none of the prior art discloses an advertising method or device which effectively juts out from the shelf in such a manner to make it visible from all angles.
The present invention discloses a shelf sign and method for advertising and/or promoting sales items on a retail store shelf such that the advertisement can be seen from a variety of angles.
The device comprises two main parts. One part, known in the trade as a xe2x80x9cshouter,xe2x80x9d or the promotional section, is comprised of a triangular projection, with the two sides serving as leg members which are the promotional sides, and the third side serving as a base member, wherein the triangular structure faces outward,
Attached to the base member is a means to attach the shouter to the shelf or shelf bracket for display. In one embodiment of the invention a poly-clip is used which can attach to a shelf bracket to secure the shouter to the shelf. In another embodiment of the invention, suction cups are used to attach the promotion section to the shelf. In yet another embodiment of the invention, adhesive means can be used to attach the shouter to another bracket clip.